At present, tea towels and bath towels are normally hung to dry across a horizontal rack so that equal portions hang down either side of the rack. Normally, the person hanging up the towel takes care to ensure that the towel is spread evenly along the rack so as to achieve maximum ventilation for drying purposes. When towels are thus supported people, especially children, who require the use of a towel, simply wipe their hands on the lower portion of the towel hanging from the rack. More often than not, this causes the towel to fall from the rack.
Also, clothes which cannot be draped across a normal coat hanger are often supported in clip-type coat hangers, and to secure clothes to these, the person hanging the clothes must firstly position the clothes correctly and then, holding the clothes with one hand, opens each clip with the other hand to engage the clips separately. The clothes then have to be hung up in the cupboard. This is a tedious operation and it is thus an object of this invention to provide an article support rack which will overcome the above and other disadvantages and which will be reliable and efficient in operation.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an article support rack which will support articles in such manner that removal from the rack cannot be effected by a downward pull, removal only being achieved by grasping the supported article adjacent the rack and moving the article either outwardly or upwardly, so that supported articles will not be inadvertently dislodged in use. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.